


Restless 2

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: La Femme Nikita, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-25
Updated: 1999-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: XF/La Femme Nikita





	Restless 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Restless II BY Kimber

Title: Restless II  
Author: Kimber  
E-mail:  
Catigory: XF/LFN LFN = La Femme Nikita  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: Scully/other, slash  
Feedback: Please.  
Special thanks to Susan P. for Beta reading again =). Any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or just plain typos are all mine. She did what she could to help. But when it comes to any of the above I am truly a nightmare in the making.  
Disclaimer: Scully and Nikita don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while. You may want to read the first part before you start this. In reference to the first part of Restless -Josephine is only a code name.

* * *

Restless II...

She's all I think of. What's wrong with me? I don't even know her name. I thought one evening would satisfy my restlessness. But it's only left me wanting more. For the first time in my life I'm a slave to my desire. I haven't decided whether I like this yet. I feel so out of control--yet alive like I've never been before. I've dreamt about her every night. Her smell, her touch, and that one brief kiss that barely whet my appetite--yet promised so much more.

She told me I'd see her soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I've become obsessed, it's all I can do to keep myself from looking for her, but where would I even begin? This craving is overwhelming. How do I deal with this constant ache for another person? I have yet to taste her and already my body's addicted to her flavor.

That night keeps playing in my mind, over and over. Never have I wanted something like this, aching so badly. I'm trembling at the memory. They call me the Ice Queen, how ironic. I've been melted with one encounter. By a beautiful blonde stranger. This is getting me nowhere. Sleep. That's what I need. At least I have my dreams.

I wake with a start. Did I hear something? Or was it just another dream? I listen for a moment, but don't hear anything. After throwing back the covers and sitting up, I feel it. Someone's watching me, and it makes my flesh burn. I look around my room and there against the door--a shadow. With the way my body's reacting I already know who it is. The shadow steps forward, blonde hair glinting in the faded light streaming through my window. She stands there looking at me. I don't know what to say. A million questions are running through my mind, but only one manages to surface on my lips.

"What took you so long?"

"I was away, but I'm here now. Can I stay?"

Her voice, husky, yet oh so sweet, goes right through me. God yes, you can stay. I've been waiting all week. You're all I can think about is what I want to say.

"Yes, stay." Is all that actually comes out.

Her smile. Innocent, yet so full of desire and a promise of what's to come. It melts me instantly. I'm dripping and she hasn't touched me. Burning with just a look and she hasn't _even_ touched me. Aching from half a smile and she hasn't _even_ touched me.

She walks towards me, to the bed, between my legs hanging off the edge. Staring into my eyes, she bends down to my ear and whispers.

"Nikita."

"What?" I barely manage to force out.

"Nikita. My name."

"Ohhh..." It's the only response I can manage, and it's more of a moan than a word, because she's stopped whispering and started licking.

"Dana." I mumble to her after a moment.

"I know..."

She knows? Later. I'll think about that later. Pushing my knees apart further with a light touch she kneels on the floor between them. I'm quivering. Inflamed with passion. Her hands caress my calves through my bottoms, they glide over my knees leaving streaks of pure fire in their wake. Up my hips, over my sides, trailing lightly over my nipples as she continues on her way, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders.

The silence of the room is broken only by her deep slightly irregular breaths and my soft panting moans. My mind, already full of things to come. Body on overload from things happening now. Her hand comes to rest on my top button, hovering over it for a moment, she unfastens it slowly, torturing me with her faint caress, continuing to undo the buttons until my shirt hangs open. I shrug it off quickly eager for a firmer touch. I lean back on my elbows, so I can watch her.

When did I become so sensitive to a gaze? I feel the caresses of her eyes on my breast like fingers, my nipples tightening to hard little points. She looks back at my face and I lick my lips. She responds with a breathy moan. That sound produces another rush of wetness between my thighs. Reaching up, she grasps the waistband of my bottoms. I lift my hips to help, and she pulls them off in a rush. Leaning back, she devours me with a look.

"You're all I've been able to think about." She tells me in a husky murmur, then leans forward and places a kiss directly on my center.

"Oh God...", slips out before I know what to do. Her hands run up my legs again,--calves,--knees,--thighs, up to where I've been wanting them to be all week. She parts my lips with a sweet touch, I'm so ready, excited beyond belief, her fingers making me shudder. Exposed, burning with need, my hips lift, my body making a plea begging for her touch before I can even voice the words. I watch her as she leans forward and licks me.

"Ohhhh God yesss..." Her tongue leaving a trail of flame, she licks my slit in long firm strokes. At this I collapse onto my back, my hands automatically entangling in her hair, pushing her into me. This is what I've been craving. Slowly, her tongue caress my folds, teasing my clit with little flicks, then darting down to push inside, making me jump with every thrust of her tongue. I'm burning alive, everything in me focused on her touch. It feels so incredible. Her tongue is flicking over my clit faster now, then she sucks it into her mouth and bites it gently.

"Nikita!"

She continues sucking and biting, every touch echoing thoughout my whole body, then she thrusts a finger inside me. I can't hold it any longer. Arching my back and holding her face to me, I come. My muscles clench around her finger, electricity races though my body, tingling as it courses from part to part finally reaching my clit where my world is centered. Melting me, dissolving my craving, filling my ache, fufilling my desires even as it creates new ones. Twitching with aftershocks, I untangle my fingers from her hair. She pulls out of me, and I moan again as my body reacts to the withdrawal. Her head comes to rest on my stomach, her breath causing ripples of pleasure where it caresses my skin. We lay in silence while I get my breathing under control.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," she tells me. Then she licks my navel, which sends sparks throughout my body.

"Oh no.." I moan. "It's my turn. I've been dreaming about this all week."

"You've dreamt about me?"

"Let me show you..."

TBC?


End file.
